My Dirty Little Secret
by funsizedsunshine1324
Summary: (Duncan has to tell Gwen how he feels about her...while singing it.) ENJOY! Thank All American Rejects for the song.


(Well this my very first Fan-well...Songfic on here. This is also on Fanpop.)  
(Well anyways, this is about Duncan having to sing about how he really feels about  
Gwen...Well, ENJ0Y!:)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Duncan's Point of view^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was the middle of the day. And, we haven't been doing anything...but knowing  
Chris he would do something stupid. So, he rang the bell , and Chris trying  
to piss me offsaid I have to sing to Gwen, my best friend about how I feel  
about her. And, to top it all off, Chris made Courtney, my currently ex  
girlfriend sing back up AND Gwen's ex Trent do drums.

^^^^^^^^^^^Duncan's confessional^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

What could I possibly sing to describe how I feel about Gwen?  
I can pick out a lot of awesome songs for that awesome chick.

^^^^^^^^^^^^End Confessional^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Maybe I could sing that song from the radio..Duncan thought.

"Hurry up, Duncan!,yelled Chris.

Duncan smirked and got up there with the mic

Gwen watched him and smiled and he smiled back.

*****Music starts********  
Duncan:Let me know that I've done wrong.  
*I did do wrong by not telling her*  
Duncan:When I've known this all along.  
*I did know it all along and it was stupid of me to never realize it*  
Duncan:I go around a time or two.  
*she kinda smiles*  
Duncan:Just to waste my time with you.  
*She instantly frowned*  
Duncan:Tell me all that you have thrown away.  
*HAHA Like Elvis!*  
Duncan:I find out games you don't wanna play.  
*Like this freaking show*  
Duncan:You are the only one that needs to know.  
*She's grinning now*  
Duncan:I'll keep you my dirty little secret.  
*her friends:What secret? haha!  
Courtney:Dirty little secret.  
Duncan:Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.  
*Heather yells:Just like Courtney Haha! *I laugh a little*  
Courtney whimpers:Just a another regret, hope that you can keep it.  
Duncan:My dirty little secret.  
*I could Courtney whimper a little, but I didn't let that get to me*  
Duncan:Who has to know?  
*Nobody that's who*  
Duncan:When we live such fragile lifes.  
*We really do*  
Duncan:It's the best way, we survive.  
*We sure did*  
Duncan:I go around a time or two.  
*Even just to talk*  
Duncan:Just to waste my time with you.  
*Not really I have had the time of my life*  
Duncan:Tell me all that you have thrown away.  
*Please don't be me*  
Duncan:Find out games you don't wanna play.  
*Hopefully there won't be another season*  
Duncan:You are the only one that needs to know.  
*You are the one and only*  
Duncan:I'll keep you my dirty little secret.  
*Gwen pointed to herself in question and I nodded*  
*Courtney sung louder:Dirty little secret!* Apparentally she got over it*  
Duncan:Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.  
*I KNOW she won't*Courtney smiled and sang:Just another regret, hope that you can keep it.  
*I smiled , atleast we are friends now*  
Duncan:My dirty little secret.  
*Gwen mouthed "I love you", and I nodded*  
Duncan:Who has to know?  
*only my Gwen*  
Duncan:The way I feel inside.  
Courtney:Inside.  
Duncan:Those thoughts I can't deny.  
Courtney:Deny.  
Duncan:These sleeping thoughts won't lie.  
Courtney:Won't lie.  
Duncan:And all I've tried to hide.  
*And Lord have I tried*  
Duncan:It's eating me apart.  
Duncan:Trace this life outttt!  
(Drums Guitar solo)  
Duncan whipsers:I'll keep you my dirty little secret.  
Courtney:Dirty little secret.  
Duncan:Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret...  
Courtney:Just another regret.  
Duncan:I'll keep you my dirty little secret!  
Courtney:Dirty little secret.  
Duncan:Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.  
Courtney;Just another regret hope that you can keep it.  
*Gwen runs up and kiss me and I hold her*  
Me, Courtney, and Gwen:My dirty little secret. Dirty little secret. Dirty little secret!  
Me and Gwen:Who has to know? Who has to know?  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^Song ends^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
We were finally together and me and Courtney were friends.  
Life became simple that day on.

(Thanks for reading! and please review)


End file.
